Fate Decided
by StarTraveler
Summary: Years in the future Lucifer and Chloe each have the lives they now lead


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: This idea randomly popped into my head and demanded to be written. Unbeated.

++  
Chloe screamed as Lucifer went down as bullets entered his body, her training kicked in as she drew her own weapon and dove for cover behind a car.

She quickly figured out where the gunfire was coming from and fired taking the man down.

Backup finally arrived as Chloe rushed to Lucifer's side, he was breathing but barely.

How had it arrived to this? It had started as a drug investigation and whether or not a cop was secretly dealing.

They had found evidence that he was and they had come to take him in after getting him selling on tape.

But he'd brought friends and ambushed them.

Chloe touched his face, "Lucifer." She whispered.

He opened his eyes and the life in them was dim, "I'll be fine, I'm the devil after all, I'll be brought back."

Chloe wanted to laugh at his ridiculousness and cry at the same time, six months knowing him and he was still a puzzle.

"You've been the most unique man I ever met."

"And you, Chloe Decker are the most unique puzzle, aggravating, and beautiful... could you have ever developed feelings for me?"

"Yes." She whispered, before she could tell him she already had them, his eyes closed for the final time.

Chloe began to cry and barely registered the ambulance sirens in the background and someone trying to make her get to her feet...

+++  
Chloe's eyes opened and she bolted upright, she realized she was in her bedroom and had been dreaming, reliving that terrible night three years ago.

Dan had stayed with her after taking her home and had been a comfort to her as she had struggled in the first few weeks.

Trixie had taken Lucifer's death hard also, but children were resilient people.

Slowly Chloe recovered and her life went back to revolving around work and family.

How she had hoped deep down Lucifer had indeed been the actual devil and would come back to life, but he hadn't.

Eventually she and Dan had reconciled, counseling helping them work out their differences in a healthy manner.

One year later she had twins Alexander and Michelle, who along with Trixie were spending the weekend with her in-laws.

The house was quiet as Dan had been called out on a case.

Chloe went outside on her patio and sat down looking up at the stars.

"I hope you found peace in the afterlife Lucifer."

Although Chloe didn't know it she was being watched but not for sinister reasons.

Amenadiel came closer trying to project peaceful soothing feelings to her.

His father sent him to check on her when she had these moments although they didn't occur to often as time went on.

She didn't know the truth, that Lucifer was indeed alive and reigning as Lord of Hell once again.

Amenadiel thought back to that day in heaven once again, in his father's throne room.

His father was in his favorite form, a ball of light.

"I shall resurrect him, but I will take his memories of his last few years on Earth, henceforth he will be happy to stay in hell."

Amenadiel bowed, he would not question his father's plan, especially if it meant he would no longer have to constantly go to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to hell.

"I wish he could've stayed and been with the woman named Chloe, but the balance needs to be restored and maintained, it was only a matter of time before every demon in hell would be able to get loose and bring hell and destruction to humanity."

Later that night Amenadiel went to see Mazikeen on his father's behalf, and after another fight and subduing her, told her his father's plan.

Naturally she had agreed and the next night, Lucifer was alive again and back in hell, the balance restored. Of course the humans had held a funeral for Lucifer but his father had been able to create a projection to fool them all.

+++  
"You still check on the human?" He came out of his memories and turned to see Maze.

"Yes father insists on it."

They watched as the detective went back in her house, the two of them met once a month, to discuss Lucifer, to make sure he was staying where he was supposed to.

But his father had been thorough in wiping Lucifer's memory and making him loyal to hell once again.

"I assume all is well with Lucifer?" Amenadiel asked.

Maze smiled, "Yes the same devil we all love."

"And am I correct in assuming you spread suffering as well?"

Maze grinned, "Of course how can I not?"

Amenadiel would not admit it, but he had been intrigued with her in the months they had plotted in getting Lucifer to go back to hell.

Something had called to him on a primal level he never felt before.

There were times he had wondered if she had been on earth longer, could she have had the potential to become good?

He came back to the present, what was done was done.

"Thank you for your report."

She smirked, "Sure I can't interest you in some small darkness?"

He raised his eyebrow in his usual response and she laughed and then vanished.

Amenadiel saw the detective's husband arriving home and knew it was time to leave.

+++++  
Maze smiled as she saw Lucifer working over a cop who had been a rapist as well.

After the man was a bloody whimpering pulp, Lucifer handed him over to some other demons and approached her.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking care of some business, it's another glorious day in hell."

"Lucifer grinned, "It most certainly is, if you'll excuse me there's a child molester who just arrived."

Maze watched him walk off and grinned widely.

Everything was just perfect the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
